enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
BoCo
BoCo is a friendly green freight diesel that works at Brendam and on Edward's Branch Line. Bio BoCo was given a stressful welcome from Bill and Ben with their antics, but eventually became well at home on the North Western Railway. He works happily with Edward, and the two engines are very good friends. BoCo and Mavis braved an incredible windstorm to rescue Scruff from a collapsed shed at the end of the Little Western Extension. On their return journey, the bridge over the Arlesdale Railway had split in two and BoCo quickly came up with a plan to save his friends. He pushed Scruff to safety, but caused Mavis to de-rail on the second attempt. When the bridge collapsed, BoCo was stranded on the other side of the valley. Luckily, both turned out alive and well at the end of the calamity. During the Munitions Incident, BoCo and Edward defied General Zen's orders several months later to rescue Derek after he had broken down. When his friends were trapped, BoCo charged at full speed into the inferno so Edward and Derek could travel to safety. The fire brigade quickly found BoCo and put out the flames. Later, BoCo had to take a load of quarry stone over to the Crater Lake bridge, which was undergoing repairs. However, the responsibility of telling BoCo that was left to Bill and Ben, who decided to play a joke on BoCo by telling him to take it to the refinery. As a result, BoCo bypassed his real location, but stopped there for a brief few moment to talk with Den, wherein BoCo found about the cliff-diving competition at the lake. After stopping at the refinery and having to listen to Walter Sliggs, BoCo put two and two together, realising that the twins had tricked him, and that he should have known that since his driver had to argue with the signalman. BoCo raced back down to the Crater Lake bridge, but the trucks took advantage of his hurry to send him down the gap in the bridge! BoCo was later rescued, and whilst resting at the works, was told by The Fat Controller that his accident at Crater Lake was considered spectacular enough by the judges of the cliff-diving competition to be awarded third-place, and he was given a bronze trophy for his "Swan Dive" off the lake! Persona BoCo is friendly, hardworking, and always puts others before himself. He is a bit of an over-active martyr, and tends to put himself in danger even when it does not seem entirely necessary. BoCo wants everyone to be safe and takes a great satisfaction from feeling valued and trusted. He is a loyal friend and kind to all engines, diesel or steam. He may lose patience with Bill and Ben from time to time, but he deeply values their companionship. Appearances *'Season 1:' The Old Warrior (cameo) *'Season 2:' Two Hearts Burn Together (cameo), Mavis and the Tornado, Pummeling Percy (cameo), Tag-Team (cameo), Munitions, Swan Dive Gallery BoCo and Mavis.jpg|BoCo and Mavis at the Little Western Extension. BoCo sacrifices himself .jpg|BoCo sacrifices himself. The City Steel Bridge and BoCo.jpg|BoCo travels under a steel bridge. Busy at High Tower Construction .jpg|BoCo shunting at High Tower Mark 2. Brendam Docks with BoCo and Rosie.jpg Salty and BoCo.jpg BoCo in the fire .jpg Swan Dive with BoCo and Den.jpg Walter Sliggs and BoCo.jpg Walter Sliggs with BoCo dizzy.jpg BrendamDocksSwanDive.png BoCoPassingSidneyandtheBridge.png BoCoLeavingtheRefinery.png BoCoandWalterSliggsintheRefinery.png WalterSliggsYellingatBoCo.png WalterSliggsNearBoCo.png WalerSliggsTurningonBoCo.png BoCoWalterSliggsDieselandSidney.png BoCoMrSliggsandDiesel.png BoCoandSliggsandSidney.png Screen Shot 2013-08-20 at 10.56.59 AM.png BoCo, Flying Scotsman, Gordon.jpg BoCo running under the blasting site. .jpg Category: Edward's Branch Line Category:Characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:Green Engines Category:Northwestern Railway Category:Main Line Category:Express Engine